Human Study
by daisherz365
Summary: Uni!lock AU Sherlock decided he needs a living model to study for his anatomy exam, and no one is better suit for the job than Molly Hooper.


**HUMAN STUDY**

Anonymous asked: "Uni!lock prompt? Sherlock decided he needs a living model to study for his anatomy exam, and no one is better suit for the job than Molly Hooper. ;)"

_I had a lot of fun with this prompt. I originally posted it yesterday on Tumblr seeing as that's where it was prompted but I really wanted to post it elsewhere as well! I hope you enjoy it, my dear. Let me know what you think too, please! _

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

Visuals were much more tangible than just written text. Sure, Sherlock could map out certain things in his head into a diagram but sometimes he needed much more to fully grasp concepts. His upcoming anatomy exam gave him this opportunity and not just any one person would do. Male or female, he didn't have a preference but he needed to find someone as soon as possible.

He got one of the girls from the computer lab to make flyers for him earlier in the day by being charming - one of the few things that people liked about him even if it was a facade. They didn't know that. He posted them around on bulletin boards and odd places around campus with the bonus area of well-known hangouts of most of his peers.

The notice said:

**WANTED**

**HUMAN MODEL STUDY NEED.**

**INQUIRE BELOW.**

**(His number was put below along with a building that would be used to facilitate the possible candidates for what he need)**

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

He spent the better part of the week, coffee always within reach in a studio that he managed to rent out for the next three weeks. He couldn't bring anyone into his off campus apartment without alerting his brother. Mycroft would ultimately pester him about it until he got so irritated that he threw the person out, even if they were assisting him on his educational quest.

He didn't need that so he used a small sum of the money that Mummy had sent him for everyday things that he barely touched to rent out the place. It wasn't anything too fancy. A few chairs littered the place, an unused easel that had been there when he arrived leaned against the wall and a coffee pot sat in the small kitchenette to the right of the door.

It was all so very bleak but it didn't really matter. He would only spend a couple hours here during his studying time.

The first week went horrendously. He had many candidates to look over. Mostly too superficial looking or too bulky for his tastes. He did have standards even when he only needed a body to look over for this one exam. He wanted to be sure that he could circle around the person without needing to spew off facts about them that could potential make them hate him - though he had already done that to the majority of the men and women who had come in here.

Though there was the one woman. He had found himself more distracted by her blatant flirting with him. He didn't know how to even talk to her so after an hour of her flaunting herself and trying to get his trousers off he dismissed her. It was a rather uncomfortable affair but he did because his mind needed a reprieve.

That was on the final day of the week. He grew tired of his plan not working and decided to take a stroll. A cigarette between his lips, unlit as he was thinking as he walked towards the central park where he liked to sit sometimes and watch the birds. He didn't really find them too fascinating unless they were messenger pigeons. Those rare breeds were exquisite. He had stumbled on a few carrying messages. He didn't touch them but he observed as he did ever specimen that came by.

He was almost to his bench. The one he always sat in. It was towards the middle of the park, a nice viewpoint for most of the on goings of anything that was happening the vicinity. He could see everything. He found it stimulating. Every time he turned his head he would get a new item to observe and breakdown into nothing. It was liberating.

However before he could even get to his place of solace he ran into a woman. She looked more like a girl by her attire but he brushed the thought off as he caught her by the hand just as she was apologizing and trying to go around him.

He was struck by how small she was but not necessarily in the sense that she was anorexic or that she was shorter in height. She looked delicate but pretty in ways that he had never seen before. "I know you." He blurted out without thinking.

It took him a good minute to realize that his mind had fell upon something that he hadn't figure out yet and that he hadn't just made a mistake. He did vaguely remember her for some reason. She brown eyes and auburn hair that looked brown today but during the few times he had seen her looked more reddish in hue. Perhaps it was the lighting, he mused.

"Oh. Yes, hello." She stumbled a bit with her words as she looked up at him. Her body was rigid for all of two minutes before speaking when he had grabbed her.

Sherlock realized he was still holding onto the woman and released her, pocketing his hands into his trousers' pockets before looking her over again. It took him much longer to place her name. It wasn't that he wasn't good with names she just never stilled herself in his head enough for him to recall it with sudden clarity but at any rate he spoke her name slowly. "Molly Hooper. We had Psychology 101 together last term and briefly crossed paths on the hiking trek last winter break."

Molly smiled up at him kindly. "That's right. I don't know why you remember that but yes. I do remember you, you know. You didn't exactly not make yourself apparent to everyone with your musings about people and what they did…personally."

Sherlock said nothing of the contrary but watched her closely as she stopped talking. It was a few moments before Molly decided she better take her leave. "It was nice to see you…Sherlock but I'm running late for a dinner with a friend."

She turned slowly watching him carefully and hand nearly gotten nine feet away from him before he walked up beside her and made the offer he had been trying to work around to doing before she made her exit. "I would like to ask a favor of you. If you're willing." He paused waiting to see if there was an inkling of hesitation on her face before he continued, she wasn't even looking at him but he could tell she was listening. "I have an important anatomy exam coming up and I need assistance on the study of the human body. Not book help, I need your body."

She giggled nervously. "What?" She whipped her head around to see him. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"I need a model and you fit the bill nearly perfectly."

"Nearly?" She echoed, controlling her want to hit him for saying something like that. You didn't tell a woman how not exactly perfect she was even if you knew that she knew she wasn't exactly a movie star.

"Not good." He muttered mostly to himself. "It's a habit of mine to tell people what I observe without thinking of their own feelings about it. I am sorry." He eyed her as they came to a stop outside of the park. Molly was staring at him with a curious gaze.

"You don't apologize to very many people do you?"

Sherlock didn't see how this would help the matter but he nodded, slowly. Just when he figured there will be no real result here Molly told him carefully, "I'll help you but I can only offer you my…body as you said for a few days. I too have exams to study for…and a job."

"Yes, you pay for your classes." He mentioned.

"Stop that." She muttered, frowning.

Sherlock bit his tongue, realizing that he had said that aloud. He didn't apologize. He reached inside his coat for one of his cards and scribbled down the address and a time. "I'll see you then." He walked back inside the park after that. He needed to sit in his mind palace for a little while and try to work on his manners until the next time they saw each other. He had a feeling Molly was going to be more of a challenge than his actual exam.

They met two days later in the rented studio. Sherlock had made tea to soothe her nerves though they weren't too apparent on the surface once she took off her coat and greeted him with a half-smile. Her eyes surveyed the place before accepting the cup of tea he handed over to her. She sipped it quietly as she walked around the place.

"Do you live here?" She asked him upon stepping over to the window. "No." He told her before taking the cup away. "We should begin." He said quickly after putting the cup away.

Molly turned around to feel him standing directly in front of her. "Oh." She gasped shocked at how close he was to her. She composed herself after a moment, realizing this is probably how close they would be for the next few days as he "studied". She had never done this kind of thing before. She wasn't sure why she agreed but it might have been curiosity as to his claim of needing her body.

She put the thoughts aside as she nodded up at him. "What do you need me to do exactly?"

"Take off your clothes." Molly's mouth gaped open slightly as she tried to find a way to explain to him that that wouldn't do. "Molly, you said you would help. I'm only trying to get a more visually representation of the human body. Nothing more." He promised, staring at her directly in the eyes.

She hesitated not sure how this would play out. "Okay…just turn around."

"I'm about to see you naked, I don't think watching you undress is an issue here."

"Sherlock. If you want my help then do this, please." She didn't sound desperate but there was a definite plea in her voice. He wasn't making her part in this exactly easy.

He sighed, placing his hands over his eyes and turning around. There was a brief moment of silence before Sherlock could hear the sound of clothing hitting the ground - zippers being undone and shoes hitting the ground. It was long before Molly cleared her throat and Sherlock turned back around.

He stopped for a full second, eyeing the expanse of her creamy skin before stepping towards her. He blinked a moment as Molly stood there hands at her sides barely touching her thighs, she was rigid but he could see everything and so he decided rather than talking about it he would begin the study.

Molly stood there silently as Sherlock circled her the first time. She could feel his eyes raking her bare form up and down and if he had made any sudden movement that gave her the idea that he was trying to do something heinous she would have probably rushed out of there with just her coat to cover her but he was merely looking at her like a specimen under a microscope. There was nothing to be afraid of so after what felt like days - two hours later, Sherlock told her she could dress and leave and that he would see her tomorrow.

His only other comment was that he hoped she didn't mind him touching her because it would help him more. Molly spent the better part of the night panicking because she didn't know how she was supposed to react when she felt his hands hovering along her body. Touching her. It made her feel dizzy and she told herself it wasn't because she was attracted to him. Nope, that wasn't at all.

He was attractive and he had chosen her for reasons he still hadn't quite told her about. She spent the most of the next day before meeting Sherlock preparing herself for the second meeting. There would only be one more after that, she knew but this one was apparently very important to him in order to visually and mentally be able to map out the human anatomy.

It was a study all on its own to him. She didn't pretend to know how his mind worked. She had only know him for half a term and they hadn't exactly spoke much to each other unless discussions were necessary.

When she returned to the studio, Sherlock was there waiting of course. He had his coat off in what she assumed was his normal attire. A pair of trousers and a nice dress shirt, sleeves folded over his elbows. He looked like any other man she had come across but better. So much better.

She ignored him for a time as she begun to strip her clothes off. Leaving them in a somewhat neat pile. She was nearly naked when Sherlock told her to stop. She only had her knickers and bra on. She thought about asking what changed his mind about the full nudity but didn't. She only looked at him before stepping into the middle of the room to put herself on display for him to look at.

He walked around her as he did the last time, inspecting her once again before she felt the coolness of his hand sloping down the heel of her foot and slowly moving up. She could hear him muttering behind her. She knew what he was doing but felt her heart rate speed up as he rose up from behind her listing off every little piece of tissue, muscle and bone that made up the particle part of her body. It was a strange thing to feel aroused by something like that but here she was Molly Hooper, a med student growing warm at the sensation of a man who was all of a few ages older than her sliding his fingers along her body and muttering notes to himself.

It hadn't exactly been other worldly but there had been a slight shift when Sherlock reached the upper part of her back where her bra was clearly in his way. She let out a scoff as he reached up methodically and unclasped it. Pushing it out of his way and off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. "Hm?" He hummed clearly wanting to know what she was thinking but she shook her head as he went back to his trance like state of muttering and practically seducing her with terms and touch. She would have laughed if she didn't feel like shivering at the feel of it all.

Her eyes shut after a while. It wasn't until she felt him move her hair out of the way that she let herself come out of it. She angled her head just slightly so that she could see what he was doing. His face was fairly close to her. His nose grazing the side of neck as a pointer as he continued his own person assessment. She tried to stay very still during this moment but it was rather hard when he was so close to her. She could feel the rumbling of his voice as he spoke to himself. He stopped mid _sternocleidomastoid_, and just stared at her. He had just realized she was looking at him. He got "sternoclei-" out before he lost his train of thought. He took in a deep breath and looked to be about to back away for a brief break when she turned around on him and slipped her hand up and down his neck to the particular area where he had stopped, continuing where he left off. "Sternocleidomastoid," She moved down, "**Trapezius**", "**Serratius Anterior**" - her hand had moved down his right side and stopped just past his pectoral towards the small crevice that sheltered near the armpit and a portion of the ribs. She stopped after a brief moment.

Sherlock had stood there watching her with a strained expression his face. Not sure whether he was willing to stop her as she turned the tables on him when she was nearly naked while he was fully dressed. It had nearly the same effect on him as it did on her it seemed. He cursed under his breath before reaching for her neck and pulling her flush against him.

Molly looked up at him in surprise. "You really are exquisite." He replied, his voice seemed to have dropped an octave before he pressed his mouth hungrily against hers swallowing any other words that she had left for him. There was something about a woman being able to do something as simple as examine him as a specimen using words that not nearly half the population knew about that had him wanting to have her body for his own selfish needs.

Molly didn't object, he noted as he devoured her greedily only stumbling far enough that he had a place to proceed. He lifted her up higher, placing his hands against her buttocks as she slipped her arms around his neck combing her fingers through his hair. She begun to unbutton his shirt. "How about a little joint exam?" She breathed as she drew back slightly as she tugged at his shirt and slid the sleeves off his shoulder.

Sherlock only reply was to latch onto her neck sucking and biting at the area that seemed to have triggered this simultaneous change in the two of them. Molly laughed at this but soon was muttering some very unintelligible things as Sherlock gave her the full examination that she had been craving for nights before and she showed her appreciation by returning the favor not once but twice.

He called her up a week later to tell her how brilliant of a job she did as his aid in conquest of the exam. He passed of course, then he mentioned continuing for another reason entirely. It seemed he needed her for more pressing matters. Molly didn't take very long to acquiesce and make her way to his house because privacy was a matter of importance it seemed to both of them.

Though he did tell her nearly two months later that his brother wanted to meet her.


End file.
